Full House a time of Adjustment
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of the Tanner family and their adjustment after the death of their beloved mother


There was no one in the world that Dan loved more than his children. He had lost his wife and for a short time he had thought that his life was over. But as he had come down the stairs to the large kitchen, he saw his two girls DJ and Stephanie. He had Michelle in his arms and his two girls had just made themselves some cereal.

Jessie and Joey were busy trying to get their lunches together and they were making a total mess of the kitchen. You would have thought that neither one of them had ever made a sandwich. The mayonnaise had been tipped over and there was apple slices on the counter. 'How on earth did they do that?' Danny thought.

But the bus was going to be there very shortly and they needed to be ready. It was not that he hadn't done this many times before. But this was the girls first day back to school since their mom had died. Pam had always gotten the girls ready and Danny was now finding out how much work she must have done everyday. He had never paid attention to the work. Michelle was teething and every time he tried to put her down she would cry. He was sure that Michelle was aware that something was happening an d that wasn't helping her mood.

The last thing that the Tanner household needed that morning was a visit from DJ's best friend Kimmy Gibbler. Danny wasn't sure what his daughter DJ saw in this girl. She was mouthy and just brash. But she had been there for DJ since DJ's mom had died and he welcomed her into the house. DJ jumped up from her chair and wiped her mouth. "It's time for school. Let's go Stephanie.

As Danny and his two friends watched the girls leave they saw the bus coming up the street. The house was quiet once again and as he looked around the room he groaned. You could barely walk in the living room. The playpen was full of Michelle's dirty clothes and none of the dishes had been done. He put the food from the table to the refrigerator and glanced at his watch.

Danny was going to be late for work if he didn't hurry. His mother was going to be coming over that day to help Joey and Jessie with the care of Michelle and perhaps she would do some of the housework. The house was dirty from top to bottom. As Danny left he turned to his friends and said "Please try to pick the house up a little before my mother comes over. The stuff for Michelle's teething is in the medicine cabinet upstairs in the bathroom.

Joey and Jessie were overwhelmed. The place was terrible. The dishes were everywhere and not one of the beds were made. Joey had no place to sleep so all of his stuff was piled under the staircase. Everything had at one time been stacked neatly, but over the last few days he had been going through them looking for different things that he needed and the pile was a mess once again.

Then there was Michelle. She was crying her little heart out and nothing the two of them did seemed to calm her down. While Jessie had waked her back and forth and rocked her in the rocking chair Joey had managed to put the dishes into the dishwasher. He had started the dishwasher and was in the middle of wiping down the filthy kitchen counter when Danny's mother walked in.

She took a deep breath the house could have been worse if a hurricane had hit it. She loved her son, but what a mess. Michelle was sound asleep in her messy playpen and the living room had leftover junk that everyone had been eating as they watched the television. Danny was her son, though and she had loved Pam. When she had been killed by the drunk driver her life had been changed forever also.

As the day wore on the house finally was starting to look representable. The house was finished just in time for the girls to come home from school. She greeted them with a big smile and DJ and Stephanie were glad to see her. They both missed their mom and grandma made life seem a little better. The first thing they noticed though was how good the house was. 'Grandma' DJ thought to herself.

But she was worried about the boys. Jessie and Joey had no idea how to care for three young girls. Their hearts were in the right place, but they had never changed a diaper before. They were going to need to learn how to take care of her grandchildren or she was going to have to move in.

When Danny came home his mother had confronted him with all of the problems of the household. "Danny, this house looked like a hurricane had gone through it. That is not good for my grandchildren. Do you want me to come here everyday?"

Danny did not want his mother there everyday. He and his family had their lives as the had her life with his father. It was unfair to her and he needed to grow up and take the bull by the horns. He leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "We are going to be all right mom. I promise you." he told her.

Joey then came into the living room carrying Michelle. He was making the noises of one of his many cartoon character voices and Michelle was laughing, her big happy belly laugh. Jessie was making some spaghetti for supper and Danny's mother left once again.

At dinner that night they had a family meeting. "I am sorry, but now I am going to need everyone's help. Everyone is going to have to clean their own rooms and make their beds every morning. You are both older now and that is not too much to ask. Is it?" he asked them.

Both Stephanie and DJ looked up from their dinner. They each promised that they would take care of their own room and make their beds. It was a time for adjustment for them and the rest of the family. Life could be good together, but it would never be the same.


End file.
